


Second Doctors Daemons

by miserableandmagical



Series: Doctor Who Daemons [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miserableandmagical/pseuds/miserableandmagical
Summary: What if each of the Doctors companions had daemons. How will the Doctor deal with the daemons and how will they change the adventures in the TARDIS.





	1. Chapter 1

Both Ben and Polly had been to enough planets with the Doctor that seeing someone without a daemon shouldn’t have shocked them, at least not anymore. But they were on Earth. Fair enough Earth a long time ago. But humans have always had daemons so it put both companions on edge that they never saw Jamie McCrimmon’s. Both liked the lad and enjoyed having him around, especially since both Ben and Polly were still struggling with the Doctor's sudden change. Jamie was like a breath of fresh air. 

However, they had managed an entire adventure without either of them seeing the Highlanders daemon, not even a glimpse. At first they thought that he’d been separated but Polly had commented that the lad was too full of life. Insect deamon had been ruled out by their own daemons. They went back and forth for a while until they decided that it was just an oddity of travelling with the Doctor. Ben had wanted to ask but knew it was rude so he held back. That was until it became clear that Jamie was going to be joining them aboard the TARDIS. When they had realised that he would be travelling with them, the lack of deamon became a problem. Surprisingly it had been Polly who’d plucked up the courage to ask Jamie about his daemon. Ben had held his breath waiting and the Doctor had stopped muttering to himself, so he was curious as well. Despite his constant lectures on daemons being strange and of no importance to him.

They weren’t quite sure what to do when Jamie let out a short sharp whistle and something leapt from the trees onto his shoulders. Polly screamed and jumped behind Ben who had moved behind the Doctor. Jamie turned around and laughed at their reactions. 

“You’ve scared them.” He spoke in Gaelic to his daemon. She wrapped her tail around his neck and sat comfortably on his shoulders. “I thought you liked them.”  
“I was having fun.” She rubbed her head against his cheek and he reached up to scratch behind her ear. She could feel his unease. “I’ll play nice.” 

The Doctor was the first one to react. He leant forward to inspect the daemon.   
“A wildcat. I don’t believe I have ever seen one before.” Jamie’s daemon leant forward so that she was eye to eye with the Doctor and a hairs widths away. Recognising the challenge the Doctor stayed perfectly still. She nodded before turning to the other two humans still frozen in fear. The Doctor upon seeing his companions reaction quickly explained. “They’ve never seen a wildcat before.” 

She nodded before curling up and to all intense and purposes going to sleep. 

“Is that comfortable?” Polly asked as the group started to move again.  
“Aye, you get used to it after a while.”  
“How come you can be so far apart?” Ben joined in with the questioning.  
“How come you can’t?” Replied Jamie. Both humans once again looked confused. It was painful to be too far from your daemon. Like most people, they'd tested the length of their bond when they were kids and bond stretching was a 'quirk' of travelling with the Doctor. It was not something that either enjoyed and yet Jamie seemed unbothered by it. Jamie saw their looks and explained. “A daemons the weak part…” There was a grumble from Jamie’s daemon. He just carried on. “It’s not safe to take them into battle with you.”  
“But doesn’t it hurt,” Polly asked.  
“Not anymore.” Was the reply.

They carried on in silence each turning over their own thoughts. They were nearing the TARDIS when Polly asked what her name was.  
Jamie’s daemon reared up suddenly and hissed at Polly. Ben and Polly once again jumped behind the Doctor.   
“Yea don’t ask that.” Jamie reached up to calm his daemon and she once again sat down, this time watching the other humans.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t till much later that the Doctor brought up the question of Jamie’s daemons name. He'd been travelling with them for a while and all three had grown used to the highlander, his daemon and their oddities. Both Polly and Ben edged away from the wildcat who as usual was strolling around the console, a habit the Doctor was trying to stop. She stopped and looked at the Highlander. 

“Why are they so curious about my name?” He shrugged in reply. She moved off round the console again when Jamie asked.  
“Do yea want to tell them? ”  
The other three just watched on silently. All three were used to Galic by this point, although the Doctor and Ben couldn't understand why the TARDIS was unable to translate the language. Polly was fully aware that the TARDIS could translate Galic, she heard it do so, but she was not about to tell the boys that.

Eventually, the wildcat leapt onto Jamie’s shoulder and rested her head atop his, watching them. The highlander just rolled his eyes.  
“Her names Lettice.”  
Polly fought a smile. Ben sniggered. The Doctor titled his head. Lettice hissed. Her claws sinking into Jamie’s shoulder, he gave no indication that he felt it. 

“Aye. Lettice.” 

“It means joy doesn’t it.” The Doctor stepped in before Ben could say anything that might offend either highlander or wildcat.  
“Aye.” Replied Jamie relaxing a little. Lettice, however, moved into an attack position. Pulling her off his head and into his arms he whispered to his daemon. “You can tear his clothes later. Be nice and I’ll give you the fish tonight.”  
She sat down and wrapped her tail around Jamie’s neck and continued to glare at Ben. 

Polly went on to ask the Doctor some science question and the matter of Lettice’s name was dropped. Neither Ben nor Polly ever called her by that name but the Doctor found himself referring to her by name every now and then.


	3. Chapter 3

It was while he was working on the TARDIS and Jamie had gone find the toolkit that the Doctor got one of the biggest shocks of his life.  
“If you do that you’ll blow us up.”  
“Now Jamie…” The Doctor started before realising that it wasn’t Jamie who had spoken. He looked for the source of the voice and found that the wildcat was watching him from above. She had once again found a rather comfy spot on the console. He froze.  
“If you attach the blue wire with the red it will cause an explosion. It did last time.”  
“You can talk?”  
“Of course I can talk. You’ve heard me talk before.”  
“Only in Gaelic though Lettice.” Jamie entered the console room and handed the Doctor a box of tools before picking his daemon up. She curled into his chest and started purring as Jamie scratched behind his ear. “You alright Doctor?”  
“You daemon spoke to me?” The Doctor pulled himself up and watched as the normally aloof cat snuggled into her human.  
“She does that sometimes.” Lettice was curling into Jamie’s skin and enjoying the fact that she had managed to confuse the Doctor. Not a small feat. The Doctor pushed himself up and after steadying himself, looked over his companion and his daemon. In all his years of travelling the universe, humans were still the most confusing creatures. They were not the only species to have daemons. Jamie waited a while for the Doctor to speak but Lettice seemed to have silenced him. “Daemons are simple really. Don’t touch and speak when spoken too if it’s not yours.”  
“She’s never spoken to me.” The Doctor leant in the inspect the wildcat. She inspected him right back.  
“I saw no reason to before now.”  
After a few moments, the Doctor leant back and went back to ‘fixing’ the TARDIS console, Lettice went back to watching from said console, and Jamie went back to helping. Except that the Doctor now had two beings criticizing his efforts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting for this chapter. Had some stuff to deal with so this took a while. Should be more coming soon. Hope you all enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a multiple chapter story with multiple Doctors and companions. Please like and comment it really helps and lets me know what you think of the story. Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
